Timidez
by Yukitz
Summary: Esto es un Hong KongxIslandia, es una historia cortita y algo tierna sobre la "declaración" de sus sentimientos... hace tiempo que no escribo, pero espero que le den una oportunidad .3


Primero que nada, y lo más importante, muchisimas gracias por darle una oportunidad, hace muchísimo que no escribía sobre personajes no propios y la verdad espero que no esté tan mal.

Segundo y necesario para comprender la historia sin enredarse (?)

Islandia: Eirik  
Dinamarca: Mathias  
Hong Kong: Koharu

ahora... les dejo leer .3

* * *

.- Eirik side -.

Otra vez…

… Sencillamente, sucedía otra vez. Cada vez que estamos juntos sucede lo mismo, aunque me encanta mirarlo no puedo sostener su mirada contra la mía, pues no puedo evitar reír nervioso o bien recordar cuan interesante es todo lo que me rodea, aunque claro, lo más interesante y espectacular es él; De todos modos, me hace sentir un poco mejor el hecho de que le suceda lo mismo, es decir, reacciona de la misma manera a esta situación.

No estoy seguro del porque soy así, es decir, soy algo serio y reservado a veces, pues trato de no decir la primera estupidez que se me venga a la cabeza, las cuales son varias, para así no parecer un idiota o, lo que es igual, no parecerme a Mathias.

He allí otra cosa importante, mi hermano y ese idiota… Sé que me estoy alejando del tema, pero últimamente no hay nada más irritante que ese par lanzando indirectas, aunque vienen principalmente de Mathias y logrando que lo recuerde incluso cuando no es conveniente, sin contar los consejos que me dan… y no es que no los agradezca, es simplemente que me agobian, pues más que consejos siento que se están volviendo órdenes.

Volviendo a lo que sucede en este momento…

Pues, me encuentro en su casa, creo que ese es un punto importante para que entiendas aún mejor mi incomodidad, ¿Por qué? Está claro el porqué. Primero, está su hermano que de cierta forma me incomoda con las miradas que me da cuando me ve, no es que me mire con odio o enojo por estar con él… en realidad me incomodaría menos si así fuese, o eso creo, pues básicamente lo que sufro es un análisis cada vez que me aparezco por aquí… y juro haber visto que sonreía cuando nos fuimos para librarnos de ellos. También está el idiota de Yong, que me recuerda a Mathias… no solo por ser un idiota en extremo, sino porque dice el mismo tipo de cosas que dice él, logrando que con Koharu no queramos estar a menos de un metro de distancia por un rato.

… Genial, otra vez me fui del tema, o quizá no del todo…

En este preciso momento nos encontramos hablando de trivialidades, por lo general es así, no hablamos más que cosas bastante comunes en vez de nosotros… ¿Nosotros? Bueno, si consideramos la situación no es que tengamos un "nosotros" del cual hablar, pues –

.- Koharu side -.

Ya estoy algo harto de esto, siempre es lo mismo, casi no sé de qué hablarle y no puedo sostenerle la mirada por más de un minuto. También quiero que esto pare ya, me impacienta el hecho de no poder decirle nada cuando podría confesarme y saber si él siente lo mismo, para al menos no seguir ilusionándome.

Me pregunto en que estará pensando, se acaba de sonrojar luego de volver a mirar al piso… creo que eso que moduló fue algo como un "nosotros" y luego sonrió ligeramente. Q-Quizá si…

Lo llamé tímidamente, casi en un susurro, y en cuanto se volteó puse mis manos en sus mejillas e intenté sonreírle calmado, aunque estoy seguro que es uno de los momentos en mi vida en los que he estado menos tranquilo.

Me acerqué lentamente a él, primero porque no sabía si quizá iba a dejarme, si iba a corresponderme o si iba a golpearme por intentar aprovecharme de él; segundo, mi corazón quería huir de mi pecho de la forma más ruin, golpeándome con fuerza.

Casi no fui consciente de la corta distancia que nos separaba cuando él comenzó a aproximarse hacia mí y terminamos besándonos. Aunque eso es algo exagerado, pues no duramos así más de cinco segundos antes de que mi hermano saliera al jardín y nosotros quedásemos algo más lejos que antes… quizá…

… si, quizá esto funcione algún día…

* * *

Volviendo con esto, muchisisisimas gracias por darse el tiempo de leerlo, espero que haya sido de su agrado, pues debo admitir que me basé en algo... ehm... personal bueno, más bien con algo que me agradaría que sucediese *facepalm*

Aún así de todos modos siento que estos dos necesitan más amor...

Les agradecería muchisimo más saber sus opiniones, acepto criticas, tomatasos, cartas bombas, amenazas... porque eso me hará saber en que debo mejorar a la hora de escribir .D

... otra vez, gracias por leer .3


End file.
